1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly to a display device having foldable plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are widely used in many offices. In many cases, display devices are open to the surrounding people in the office. When a user does a confidential transaction at their display device, they expect the contents on a screen of their display device to be private so other people who are surrounding them cannot see it. However, most display devices have wide view angles, thus the other people that are surrounding, can easily see the contents on the screen of the display device. This is very undesirable for the user.
Therefore, a display device is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.